Ma vie contre la sienne
by Syl.lys
Summary: A 17 ans Harry quitte la maison des Dursley, mais l'année qui arrive ne sera pas de tout repos ! Poudlard reste fermé pour l'année, Dumbledore recrute, l'ordre s'entraine, et au milieu de tout ça, Harry demande à Snape de lui raconter Lily... SEVERITUS.
1. Cinq courrier, changements annoncés

Eh bien, bonsoir à tous =)

En tant qu'énorme fan des Severitus (jamais assez nombreux à mon gout soit dit en passant), je vous publie le mien, histoire de partager ce qu'il se passe dans mon cerveau tordu =p

Donc en ce qui me concerne, seuls Helena et Romain m'appartiennent et je ne gagne rien du tout pour cette belle histoire que j'écris (ce qui est à déplorer d'ailleurs...), mais j'en tire beaucoup de plaisir =)

J'espère que vous apprécierez un tant soit peu, et dans le cas contraire vous êtes tout de même les bienvenus =)

C'est ainsi que je vous abandonne à votre lecture ;) Amusez-vous bien =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire, ramène-toi cher compère.

_**"On est amis, non ? Et même meilleurs amis ?"**_

_**Il fronça les sourcils, comme pour défier Lily de dire le contraire. Il esperait qu'elle réponde qu'ils étaient plus que de simples amis, mais retint sa déception lorsque la rouquine répondit :**_

_**"Bien sur que c'est ce que nous sommes Sev."**_

_**Mais lui il l'aimait. De toute son âme, de toute la puissance qui l'habitait. Il n'aimait et n'aimerait qu'elle au cours de sa vie. Il se le jura à lui-même, comme un serment inviolable.**_

Ce matin n'était qu'un matin comme les autres pour Harry. Il se leva et prépara le déjeuner des Dursleys, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Rien à faire, comme d'habitude. Il s'allongea et prit le temps de penser.

Il avait maintenant 17 ans, ce qui n'avait presque rien changé à sa taille : toujours aussi petit. Mais son âge se ressentait grandement sur les traits de son visage : quiconque le voyait pouvait affirmer que Harry Potter était maintenant un jeune adulte. Les blessures du passé se lisaient toutes dans ses yeux verts emeraude. Des yeux si vifs, pourtant constamment munis d'une légère teinte de tristesse.

Harry était sur le point de s'assoupir lorsqu'un coup contre le carreau résonna dans la pièce. Il se redressa et reconnut une des chouettes du directeur. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il la déplia. Enfin un contact avec le monde magique.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Je te souhaite une heureuse année pleine de réussite et de bonheur. Tu as maintenant 17 ans, et je pense pouvoir dire que tu attendais cet âge avec plus ou moins d'impatience, comme tout les jeunes sorciers. Mais sache qu'il te prédéstine à de plus grandes responsabilités, la plus importante étant la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon. _

_Car oui, Harry, maintenant commence l'action. Ce soir, les protection sur la maison des Dursleys ne feront plus effet. Ce soir, tu t'en vas. Mais ne souris pas trop vite, car cela signifie la fin de la vie calme que tu menais. Severus - ne grimace pas Harry - viendra te chercher pour t'emmener au quartier général de l'ordre. Soit docile et obéissant, je te prie, car n'oublie pas ce qu'il accomplit chaque jour pour toi._

_Ce soir, tu sera mis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde - magique ou non - et sur le rôle que tu va devoir jouer cette année. Car j'ai l'immense regret de te dire que pour un an Harry, Poudlard ferme ses portes. Tout se jouera cette année, et il est hors de question de mettre mes étudiants en danger pour d'inutiles raisons. Cette année, Harry, nous gagnerons la guerre, ou nous la perdrons. _

_Prépare tes affaires, et préviens tes moldus. Severus sera là à 19 heures précises._

_Bonne journée._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sourit. Il avait presque oublié son propre anniversaire. Enfin, il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans cette ignorance pendant longtemps parce que dés qu'il releva la tête, il aperçu 5 chouettes devant son carreau. Il les laissa entrer et déchargea en premier coq, le hibou de Ron, qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Salut Harry !_

_Joyeux putain d'anniversaire de tes 17 berges ! Enfin ! Maintenant, tu va pouvoir passer le permis transplanage et d'autres trucs simpas, comme utiliser ta baguette quand ca te chante, etc. On va se voir au QG dans pas longtemps d'après mon père, j'ai hate ! _

_J'te dis à plus ! _

_Ron._

_PS : c'est mon père qui a ramené ton cadeau. Apparement, ça protège du mauvais sort._

Le brun rit franchement à la lecture de cette lettre. Il reconaissait bien là Ron. Du paquet tomba une espèce de pendentif en forme d'oeil égyptien doré soutenu par une fine corde marron. Harry l'accrocha illico, heureux de son cadeau. Il prit ensuite le paquet d'une chouette hulotte de couleur marron tachetée de noir.

_Bonjour Harry._

_Comment vas-tu ? Enfin, ça je l'apprendrais apparemment plus tard, étant donné que je viens d'apprendre par Ron que tu allais nous rejoindre au quartier général. Apparemment, cette année est décisive pour la guerre. Dumbledore ne m'a jamais paru aussi sérieux - et merlin sait que cet homme a le don de m'impressionner. Enfin bref, pour ton anniversaire j'aimerais ne pas t'assommer de choses aussi sérieuses. Je sais que cela te pèse plus que tout, c'est pourquoi je te conseille de te changer les idées avec mon cadeau : il s'agit d'un miroir d'auto-critique. Tu te places devant et il te parle, comme les miroirs sorcier, sauf qu'il exprime ce que tu as au plus profond de toi, ou sinon il te dit quelque chose pour améliorer ce que tu tentes de faire. Je suppose que tu comprendras bien mieux une fois que tu l'auras essayé. Ca te permettra sans doute de te sentir plus léger, un dialogue avec toi parfois. Ca remet les idées en places (peut-être devrais-je en offrir un à Ron ?)._

_Enfin bon, sur ce, à ce soir Harry._

_Hermione._

Harry observa le miroir quelques secondes. Son reflet lui adressa une œillade amusée et lui dit :

"Je n'ai rien à te raconter pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu es bien trop pressé d'ouvrir les autres paquets."

Harry se sourit avant de s'emparer d'un autre paquet. Un gros cette fois. Hagrid, devina Harry en l'ouvrant. Il contenait une cage avec une minuscule boule de poil semblable à un Hamster. "Encore une créature bizarre..." se dit Harry, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air dangereux. Elle s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, dégageant une douce chaleur. Harry lut le mot qui était scotché sur le fond de la cage.

_C'est un furet fureteur. Il te préviendra en cas de danger._

Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive cette année, songea Harry. Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe jointe à la cage. Il sourit face à l'écriture brouillon de son ami.

_Salut Harry !_

_Je suppose que tu as reçu la lettre de Dumbledore. C'est le tout pour le tout. Un an pour réunir des forces et tout donner à la fin. Voldemort fera sans doute pareil, c'est pourquoi je te recommande de rester sur tes gardes. Je pense que tu auras besoin de mon cadeau. _

_J'espère que tout ça ne te gache pas tes vacances. Profites-en, détend-toi. On se verra ce soir normalement, je passe au QG. D'ici là, je te souhaite une bonne journée, et un joyeux anniversaire !_

_Hagrid._

Toutes les lettres étaient mi-graves mi-joyeuses. Harry était partagé entre joie, excitation et peur. Cette année, il n'y aurait pas poudlard. Cette année, l'ordre du phoenix allait vivre une bataille descicive. Cette année, il vivrait ou il mourrait. C'est dans cet était d'esprit qu'il déballa une quatrième lettre. L'expediteur surprit Harry. Il s'agissait de Neville.

_Salut Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de cadeau pour toi. Désolé._

_Je voulais juste te dire : cette année, avec ma grand-mère, nous avons rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix ! Je veux me battre moi aussi, à tes cotés. Depuis l'AD, c'est un de mes souhaits. Donc attend-toi bien à me trouver au QG ce soir (oui, je suis au courant depuis une petite semaine maintenant) ! On se dira tout à ce moment là !_

_Bye bye,_

_Neville._

Dire que Harry était surprit était un euphémisme. Neville était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir au QG ce soir ! Enfin, il mit de côté ses divagations pour s'emparer du cinquième paquet. Luna.

_Hey Harry !_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en dépit des Volan'cerville, de plus en plus nombreux chaque année - d'ailleurs j'espère qu'aucun n'entrera dans ma tête ! Papa a publié un article dessus, que j'ai joint à ton cadeau d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire ! Enfin, je suppose que tu as appris que cette année, Poudlard resterait clos. Quel dommage ! Mais bon, apparement, papa a décidé qu'il y aurait quand même du mouvement cette année. Donc c'est avec plaisir que je t'annonce que je vais combattre tu-sais-qui à tes côtés - je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais apparement mon père négocie une entrée dans un ordre de ch'ais pas trop quoi. Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que vous - Hermione Ron et toi - êtes mes seuls amis. Qu'aurais-je fait si je ne vous avais pas revu cette année ? Si j'étais restée toute seule ?_

_Enfin, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça tu sais. Je pense qu'on se verra bientôt. D'ici là Harry, tiens-toi sur tes gardes, qu'il ne t'arrive pas malheur. Mon cadeau a pour but d'éviter ce genre de drame d'ailleurs - enfin, autant qu'il le pourra. C'est un pense-partout. Mais je te laisse la surprise de l'utilisation !_

_A plus !_

_Luna._

Harry regarda curieusement la bague contenue dans le papier et la passa à son doigt. Soudainement, il avait l'impression que tout était très clair, que son esprit était aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Toute pensée parasite avait été chassée de son esprit, et il se focalisa sur l'essentiel des evenements : pas de Poudlard cette année, au centre de la guerre, Voldemort à éleminer, entrainement intensif. Il enleva la bague, et se sentit comme d'habitude. Apparement, cette chose avait le pouvoir de concentrer ses capacités de réflexion. Harry la rangea précieusement dans sa valise. Ca pourrait être rudement utile, pensa-t-il.

Il finit de préparer sa valise et descendit. En bas, les Dursleys s'occupaient comme d'habitude : Dudley devant la TV, l'oncle Vernon devant le journal et Pétunia devant la fenêtre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. _'Génial' _pensa Harry, avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé de vous imposer ma présence, mais j'ai quelque chose d'extrèmement important à vous dire.

- Dépèche-toi garçon, tu as cinq minutes, marmonna Vernon sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Eh bien, ce soir je pars... definitivement.

Vernon poussa une exclamation de joie tandis que Pétunia décolla ses yeux du jardin de la voisine pour les tourner vers le survivant. Dudley resta inexpressif.

- Merci ça fait plaisir... Enfin bref, donc je disais que je devais partir ce soir, et pour cause la vraie guerre commence.

- Vraie guerre dis-tu ? demanda Vernon, piqué par une malsaine curiosité. Il contemplait Harry de ses petits yeux porcins avec avidité, comme si il esperait que ce dernier soit tué au front.

- Oui. Et ce n'est pas sans danger, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi je vais m'entrainer au quartier général toute cette année pour affronter Voldemort l'année prochaine. Le professeur Snape viendra me chercher ce soir.

- Qui ça ? cria Pétunia si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

- Euuuh, c'est mon professeur de potions, le professeur Snape et...

- Severus Snape... marmonna Pétunia, qui semblait soudainement avoir été transportée dans un autre monde.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry, surprit et effaré.

Vernon regarda sa femme avec suspition. Elle s'assit, pensive, les yeux dans le vague. Même Dudley s'était détourné de sa précieuse télévision.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle. Ca remonte à tant d'année... C'était mon voisin, et le meilleur ami de ma soeur.

- QUOI ? Hurla Harry. SNAPE ?

- Petunia... Tu as cotoyé un... un... une personne de son espèce dans ta jeunesse ? siffla Vernon, le teint violacé.

- Ne te méprend pas, dit elle avec froideur. Jamais je ne l'aurais cotoyé par envie ! Il était le misérable fils de l'alcoolique du coin, jamais un sou en poche et habillé en haillon avec les vêtements de sa mère ! Jamais je n'aurais délibérément fréquenté une racaille de son espèce ! Mais... - Elle frissonna - C'est lui qui a annoncé à ma soeur qu'elle pouvait faire... Tout ça.

- Snape a dit à ma mère qu'elle était une sorcière ? demanda Harry, plus qu'intrigué.

- Nous étions jeunes - une dizaine d'années tout au plus - et un jour il est venu vers Lily et lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Et depuis ils ne se sont plus quittés.

Curieusement, Harry sentit une tristesse profonde dans sa voix. Dissimulée, certes, mais palpable tout de même.

- Que c'est-il passé ? fit Harry pour encourager sa tante à poursuivre.

- Ils sortaient tout les jours, il venait parfois à la maison, mais jamais l'inverse. Ah non, ma mère n'aurait pas permit que Lily aille dans cette maison délabrée habitée par un alcolique et une dépressive - elle sourit perversement. En période scolaire, elle était là bas avec lui, et en été, ils étaient là tout les deux. Lui, toujours à fouiner, à l'entrainer... A cause de lui...

Cette fois, la mélancolie était indéniable.

- Et tu dis qu'il est professeur ? De potions ? Peuh ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Toujours penché au dessus d'un chaudron, à préparer telle ou telle chose qui requierait des foies de rat, des araignées mortes, des racines de personne-ne-sait-quel-arbre...

Harry, décontenancé, réalisa alors une chose : il ne savait rien de sa mère. Mais si cet entretient lui en avait apprit une, c'est que la meilleure personne à qui demander était Snape.

Foie de Potter, l'austère professeur ne serait pas tranquille sans avoir livré sa vie sans ommettre le moindre détail...

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 1 =) J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous intrigue ^^ Je pense que je ferais une publication par semaine chaque mercredi soir, comme ça ça casse un peu des habitués du lundi/vendredi/dimanche soir =p

Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^


	2. Deux inconnus, des imprévus !

Bonsoir à tous ! =)

Eh bien, je tiens à vous remiercier de vos lectures et de vos reviews qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir lorsque je les ai découvertes =) (moi qui pensais que je n'aurais aucun succès ^^')

On se retrouve donc pour le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire qui, j'espere, ne vous décevra pas ^^

J'ai deux chapitres d'avance, donc vos suggestions seront évidemment prises en compte, mais à chaque fois deux chapitres plus tard, donc n'hésitez pas à en faire ! =)

Sur ce, je vous abandonne à votre lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Deux inconnus : des imprévus !

**"Lily, tu dors ?" Demanda Severus en regardant son amis étendue dans l'herbe, sa tête posée sur la cuisse de son ami.**

**Aucune réponse, si ce n'est le souffle régulier de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres. Severus écarta une mèche rousse qui barrait le visage de Lily. **

**"Tu sais que je t'aime ? Sans doute pas, et jamais je ne te le dirais autrement qu'en te sachant endormie. Un jour, peut être..."**

**Il laissa sa phrase en suspent, surprit d'être l'auteur de tant de mièvreries chevrotante. Bêtise ! L'amour n'était pas fait pour lui, jamais il ne lui sourirait. A quoi bon esperer ?**

Harry, debout dans le salon sentait sa jambe s'agiter. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Un nouveau départ s'offrait à lui, un nouveau tournant. Dans cinq minutes - car jamais Snape ne serait en retard - son professeur allait arriver. Dans cinq minutes, celui dont il ne savait presque rien serait là, devant lui, soumit à un féroce interrogatoire. Malgré son aversion pour l'homme - réciproque d'ailleurs - il fallait qu'il sache. Pétunia se tenait à ses côtés, ce qui semblait étrange. Après son animositée manifestée de tout à l'heure, Harry aurait pensé qu'elle serait partie. Mais non. Apparement, une confrontation intéressante allait avoir lieu.

L'horloge sonna, ce qui fit sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans le salon. A cet instant précit, la sonnette retentit. Pétunia déglutit et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est tremblante qu'elle abaissa la poignée et dévoila sur le perron le maître des potions. Ce dernier sembla quelques secondes surprit avant de reprendre son masque.

" Bonsoir Pétunia. Je viens chercher monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Entre, Severus.

Snape eut un rictus, mais s'executa. Harry observa ce curieux manège avec un mélange d'incompréhention et d'impacience. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Snape, il se sentit étrange.

- Severus... dit doucement Pétunia.

- Ecoute, Pétunia, tu n'as certainement rien d'interessant à me dire, donc laisse-moi récuperer ce garçon et nous disparaitrons de ta vie.

- Severus ! Je... J'ai une requête à formuler.

- Allons bon ! Quoi cette fois ? soupira-t-il.

- Tu connais la nature de mes sentiments envers Lily et toi, et je connais les tiens envers Lily et moi.

Snape se crispa.

- Tu sais très bien que j'étais... Jalouse et effrayée. Mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Longtemps, j'ai gardé rancune contre toi, et tes blagues effrayantes, tes manières de transformer Lily petit à petit en sorcière... Une espèce de monstre à mes yeux ! Tu m'avais enlevé ma soeur, mon unique soeur... Mais après réflexion, après cette vie passée à réflechir là dessus, j'ai eu le temps de me remettre en question. Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé...

- Toi, formuler des excuses au vaurien Snape ? On aura tout entendu, ironisa-t-il.

- Oui, parce qu'à cause de moi il t'es arrivé bien des malheurs... souffla-t-elle.

Snape la vrilla du regard. Quelque chose échappait à Harry. Quels genre de malheurs pouvait causer Pétunia Dursley, si ce n'est un mal de crâne insupportable après une demi-heure de gérémiades ?

- Tu sais qu'à cause de moi, elle...

- Suffit, Pétunia. Je récupère Harry et nous partons.

- Harry a le droit de savoir, Severus, rétorqua Pétunia. C'est de sa mère dont il est question, après tout.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne jamais lui en avoir parlé ? demanda Snape, doucereux.

- C'est que... Je ne savais pas vraiment si...

- En effet, tu ne sais pas, dit-il de sa voix la plus basse et la plus menaçante. Nous devons nous concentrer sur l'avenir, et non sur le passé. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'est pas dur à résumer : tu ne m'aimais pas, moi non plus, on se battait tout le temps pour de futiles raisons. Maintenant, un plus grand combat nous attend, alors soit gentille, reste chez toi à l'abri.

Si Harry ne conaissait pas Snape, il aurait pu jurer qu'une forme de tendresse se cachait dans ces mots.

- Je veux de vos nouvelles. A vous deux, dit Pétunia en se tournant vers Harry. Je sais ce que tu représentes pour ce monde, tu es aussi une des dernières choses qu'il me reste de ma soeur... Donc Harry, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Mais vous me haissez. Vous trois, dit Harry qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois, vous me haissez plus que tout pour ma bizarrerie.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine attention.

- Non, je ne te hais pas. J'ai peur de toi, tu m'insupportes car tu ressembles trop à cet arrogant Potter, mais tu as... Tu es mon seul et unique neuveu... Après tout... Et je...

- Je crois qu'il a comprit, inutile de s'éterniser plus longtemps en d'inutiles mièvreries.

Pétunia soupira mais Harry fut énormément touché. Il avait toujours préferé sa tante dans la maison car elle était celle qui lui fichait le plus la paix. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle l'aimait bien, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Au revoir, tante Pétunia, dit Harry. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire de mes nouvelles...

- A bientôt Harry. Reviens quand tu veux.

Et Harry sourit pour la première fois à sa tante. Ensuite, il empoigna le bras de Snape et atterit sur le perron du square Grimmauld. Snape se dégagea et entra aussi sec. Il serait partit si Harry ne l'avais pas rattrapé par le bras pour le questionner :

- Monsieur, excusez moi...

- Pas le temps, Potter.

- Mais monsieur... Ma mère...

- Je ne vous dois rien ! cria-t-il. Mais Harry ne lacha pas sa prise.

- Parlez-moi d'elle ! S'il vous plait !

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Parce que... Tant de gens sont là pour témoigner des actions de mon père, de l'homme que c'était mais ma mère... C'est plus... Dur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un de ses amis proches avant... Rémus m'en a parlé vite fait mais... Je ne sais rien d'elle en fait.

Snape le dévisagea, impassible, avant de se dégager brusquement et d'aller dans la cuisine. Harry soupira. Ca allait être bien plus dur que prévu. Il entra dans la cuisine à son tour et fut surprit de voir, en plus des membres qu'il connaissait déjà, deux personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. L'une était grande et élancée, dotée d'une chevelure longue, ondulée et blonde avec quelques reflets roux. Deux grands yeux bleux éclairaient un visage aux abords joyeux. Son nez, fin et légèrement relevé, surplombait de fines lèvres étirées en un sourire révelant deux fossettes sur ses joues. Elle portait une cape couleur serpentard, en dessous de laquelle on apercevait un jean et des bottes de couleur bleu et vertes. Elle se leva et courut faire la bise à Snape - Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué - puis alluma une cigarette en lui parlant. Le professeur de potion, à la grande surprise de Harry, sortit de sa poche un paquet de malboro et joignit sa camarade.

Un homme - le deuxième inconnu - arriva vers Snape pour lui serrer chalereusement la main. Il était plus petit que ses deux amis, mais bien plus costaud que Snape qui était assez mince. Ses cheveux bruns et décoiffés tombaient sur un visage carré aux lignes masculines bien marquées. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi intense que ceux de l'inconnue brillaient d'une évidente malice, malgré sa barbe naissante lui donnant l'air quelque peu fatigué. Entre ses lèvres rosées une cigarette se consummait lentement, ce qui lui donnait un air de flegme qui lui allait plutôt bien. L'étrange trio discutait sous le regard répprobateur de Sirius, qui se précipita sur Harry.

- Salut Harry ! La forme ?

- Sirius ! s'écria Harry en sautant dans les bras de son parrain. Ouai ça va ! Et toi ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, si trois parasites de Serpentard n'enfumaient pas ma cuisine ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Bah alors, Black, on te dérange ? demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

- Tais-toi Helena et va empester une autre cuisine, rétorqua Sirius.

- Euh... Je t'emmerde, répondit simplement Helena en lui faisant un geste très éloquent.

- C'en est trop ! hurla Sirius, comme enragé.

- Black, calme-toi, et au lieu de hurler comme tu le fais aide-nous à trouver un plan pour l'expedition de la semaine prochaine, dit l'homme inconnu d'une voix trainante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Malfoy.

Sirius se tut, humilié. Harry lui demanda doucement qui étaient ces deux individus. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et Sirius dit :

- Helena Leynaud et Romain Farelles. Deux anciens camarades de ma promo. Amis de Snape depuis notre scolarité. Attention à ces serpents, Harry. De vrais enragés.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, un jour que ton père et moi faisons une petite blague à ce cher Servilus, ils sont arrivés et nous ont immobilisés au sol. Après avoir détaché Snape, ils nous ont complètement déshabillés et jetés dans le lac, puis ont brulé nos vêtements et ont prit des photos. Toute ma vie je m'en souviendrais...

Harry eut envie de rire. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, c'était amplement mérité à son avis, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Après tout, Sirius était parfois susceptible... Il fit volte face quand telle une tornade, Mme Weasley se jeta sur lui.

- Oh Harry ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que Harry, gêné, tentait de s'extraire des bras de Mme Weasley.

- Moi aussi, Mme Weasley...

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent deux voix bien connues.

Il leva la tête et vit Hermione et Ron qui se jetèrent sur lui aussi.

- Comme c'est bon d'te revoir, vieux ! dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

- Pour moi aussi... répondit le brun avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui de Ron.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione après l'embrassade.

- Bien... fatigué et surprit.

Un immense éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent que ce n'était autre qu'Helena. Ses deux amis froncèrent les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le survivant à la blonde.

- Rien du... tout... dit-elle entre deux rire. C'est Romain qui fait l'abrutit.

Ledit Romain donna une tape sur son épaule avec un sourire. Harry se dirigea vers eux et leur tendit la main.

- Enchanté au fait, je suis...

- Harry James Potter, fils d'une des femmes les plus géniales du monde et d'un abrutit fini, le garçon qui a survécu et détruit le seigneur des ténèbres, inutile de te présenter tu es assez célèbre par ici, dit Helena en serrant la main tendue.

Harry se retrouva gêné face à Romain et à Snape. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas d'attention.

- Sev... Ca va ? demanda Helena, l'air soucieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- T'as l'air... Enfin, peu importe...

- Vous avez connu ma mère ? demanda Harry à Helena, pensant qu'elle serait bien plus encline à lui répondre que Snape.

- Ah ça, pour l'avoir connue ! Mais Severus serait un meilleur témoins que moi, c'est avec lui qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps, pas vrai ?

Romain opina du chef et Snape sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Mais il détourna la tête, refusant d'en parler. Helena et Romain lui lancèrent un étrange regard, puis Romain proposa avec douceur :

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons te dire ce que l'on sait... Après tout, c'était une femme tellement remarquable...

Harry lui sourit et accepta. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Il leur fit signe de l'attendre puis s'assit devant les deux nouveaux venus. En tandem, ils prirent une cigarette et l'allumèrent. Helena inspira profondement, puis expira.

- Par où commencer... Peut être par notre rencontre...

- C'est la meilleure option, en effet... dit Romain avec un sourire.

- Nous étions en première année... Nous avions rencontré Sev car il était de notre promo, et dans la même maison...

- Et nous n'étions pas vraiment... Acceptés à vrai dire... Peut être à cause de nos origines étrangères et de notre Anglais à peine balbutié à l'époque, sourit Romain.

- Et ce brave Severus s'est proposé de nous entrainer à parler Anglais avec lui, à apprendre de nouveaux mots. En échange, nous lui apprenions une phrase de Français par jour. Son amie, à qui il nous a présenté lorsqu'on a su nous présenter nous même, s'appelait Lily Evans.

- Elle était belle. Aussi belle qu'une feuille d'automne éclairée par un rayon de l'aube.

- Malgré son indéniable qualité physique, elle était aussi très gentille, intelligente, sensée... Vraiment remarquable.

- Et exempte de préjugés surtout. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous étés amis de la première à la septième année.

- C'est drole à raconter en fait, rit Helena. Je me souviens de la première fois où nous sommes allés à pré-au-lard ! Nous ne parlions pas encore parfaitement Anglais, et nous sommes entrés par erreur dans la tête de sanglier !

- Drole pour vous peut-être, mais Lily et moi avions passé une heure à vous chercher, puis une autre à nous expliquer auprès de Slughorn et de Mc Gonagal, intervint Snape pour la première fois.

Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Cette approche anecdotique lui avait peut être délié la langue ! Mais il se détourna de nouveau. Helena et Romain échangèrent un regard.

- On te racontera tout plus en détail la prochaine fois, dit Romain.

- Va donc t'installer ! A peine arrivé, et tu ne nous demande même pas de nous présenter, tu veux déjà tout savoir sur Lily, fit Helena en ricanant.

Harry rosit mais obéit. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été des plus courtois par cette approche, mais demain il se rattraperait. En attendant, il monta les escaliers, accompagné par Ron et Hermione. Ils discutèrent d'à peu près tout jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Enfin, il aurait de plus amples explications sur la guerre qui se prépare.

* * *

Voiiila ^^

J'espère que vous aurez apprecié ;)

Et surtout, donnez-moi votre avis sur les nouveaux personnages (qui seront les seuls nouveaux mais feront d'assez fréquentes apparitions, alors autant les rendre les plus agréables possibles ^^), que je sache comment vous les trouvez.

Voila, du coup, à mercredi prochain, et bon jeudi férier =p


	3. Le pouvoir de Voldemort

Voici le troisième chapitre, bien à l'heure =)

Je vous remercie pour les reviews (auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre, j'en suis navrée ^^'), et espère que vous serez présents au rendez-vous de cette semaine ;)

J'espère que l'un de mes choix ici qui en choquera plus d'un sera tout de même bien reçu ^^'

Sur ce, je vous abandonne à votre lecture =) A tout à l'heure ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir de Voldemort

**" Sev, t'es vraiment louche parfois, dit Helena avec un grand sourire.**

**- C'est à dire ? demanda le principal concerné.**

**A ses côtés, Romain sourit de toutes ses dents. Helena étouffa un ricanement.**

**- Il faut que t'arrêtes de fixer Lily comme la huitième merveille du monde, parce que sinon d'ici demain tout Poudlard saura la nature de tes sentiments envers elle... Bien que pas grand monde en doute en fait.**

**Severus rougit fortement mais s'autorisa un petit sourire. **

**- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au courant...**

**- Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ? questionna Romain avec étonnement.**

**- Pas avant le siècle prochain..."**

Tout le monde s'installa à table. Mis à part Helena et Romain, tout le monde était calme. Dumbledore arriva ensuite, accompagné par Neville et sa grand mère. Snape ricana de façon peu discrète mais personne ne releva. Ils prirent place après avoir salué chacune des personnes présentes. Mme Longdubas s'arrêta aux côtés du trio serpentard en bout de table :

- Eh bien, bande de serpents, vous refaites surface ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais nous avons toujours étés là, présents... répondit Romain.

- Et toi, espèce de vieille barique tétue et bornée, tu ne me préviens pas qu'ils sont de retour ? demanda-t-elle à Snape.

Tout le monde étouffa un rire, intimidés par la mort subite qui pourrait les frapper si ils osaient ne serait-ce que réagir à l'insulte. Snape répondit :

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais sensé te prévenir, mais à l'avenir je me souviendrais de ton adresse...

Elle parut satisfaite et s'assit aux côtés de Neville qui la regardait avec admiration. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et dit alors :

- Mes chers camarades, nous sommes ici réunis autour d'un bon repas pour discuter du déroulement de cette année. Seulement, je ne veux pas gacher ce que Mme Weasley nous a préparé - avec talent j'en suis sur. Donc ripaillons tout d'abord, et ensuite tout vous sera révelé.

Ainsi, comme à Poudlard, les plats apparurent. Ron se jeta litteralement dessus sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Ron, arrête d'être aussi glouton !

- Mais j'ai faim, rétorqua-t-il, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

Harry rit de bon coeur pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort n'existait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, que personne n'était en danger. Mais il savait bien qu'en réalité, il n'en était rien. Cette funeste pensée lui arracha un soupire. Il fallait qu'il songe à autre chose, et vite. Inutile de broyer du noir dans le vide, après tout.

Il se tourna vers Neville :

- Alors comme ça tu rejoins l'ordre ?

- Je veux me battre. Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort, mais chaque bras est utile en temps de guerre ! J'espère me hisser au moins à votre niveau, pour ne pas être une gêne... finit-il dans un murmure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville. Je suis sure que tu sera fantastique ! Je sais ce dont tu es capable.

Neville lui sourit et recommença à manger. Harry allait croquer dans sa cuisse de poulet lorsqu'il entendit une des choses les plus effrayantes qu'il ait jamais imaginé : le rire de Snape. En effet, ce dernier semblait partit dans un fou rire que plus rien ne pourrait arrêter. Helena s'exclama :

- Ah mais il peut encore le faire ! C'est prodigieux !

- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a même pas ne serait-ce que sourit, son visage pourrait se craqueler, renchérit Romain, hilare.

- Vous trois, faites donc moins de bruit, dit Sirius, visiblement énervé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, clebard ? Trop de bonne humeur tue peut-être ?

- Il se passe que depuis le début je ne veux aucun de vous trois chez moi, et qu'au lieu d'être discrets vous êtes de plus en plus bruyants !

- On règle ça à la sorcière ? Un bon duel, ça te tente ? proposa Helena.

- Je ne demande que ça ! dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

- Suffit ! cria Mme Weasley. On dirait des enfants de 5 ans !

- Ah, mais justement, une bonne leçon en général ça les mates ces sales gosses ! dit Romain l'air guilleret. Allez, je parie 5 gallions sur Helena ! Qui suit ?

- Nous ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

- AH NON ! Pas de jeux d'argent ! dit Mme Weasley, les yeux exorbités.

- Sois cool, Molly, dit Romain avec un sourire charmeur. C'est que 5 gallions après tout.

- Oui, maman, que 5 gallions !

- Vous, taisez-vous !

Mais Sirius et Helena étaient déjà face à face, s'affrontant du regard.

- Alors, Sirianus, pret pour la grande honte ?

- Quand tu veux, Helenattardée !

Ils se saluèrent et s'éloignèrent de dix pas. Harry regarda Dumbledore, pensant qu'il allait arrêter le combat, mais au lieu de ça, il prenait un pari avec Romain et les jumaux. Helena brandit sa baguette et compta jusqu'à trois avant de lancer le premier sort que Sirius esquiva. Ce dernier contre attaqua, mais vainement car son adversaire arrêta le sort d'un simple geste de la main. Elle fit alors apparaitre un énorme serpent à l'extremité de sa baguette qui s'enroula autour de Sirius. Il prit alors sa forme canine pour se défaire de l'étreinte du reptile, puis le fit disparaitre sous forme humaine. Helena profita de cette seconde d'innatention pour lui envoyer un expelliarmus rageur, arrêté par un protego de dernière seconde.

Sous forme canine, Sirius s'élança sur Helena. C'est alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait prendre l'avantage qu'elle se transforma en renarde et esquiva avec facilité. Dans les airs, elle se retransforma et lança un petrificus totalus qui atteignit sa cible. Enfin sur ses pieds, elle se tourna vers la table et salua l'assemblée. Romain applaudissait à tout rompre tandis que les jumeaux lui donnèrent ses 5 gallions, rageurs. Il les prit puis, après cinq secondes passées à regarder dans le vague, leur dit :

- Après le repas, j'aurais quelques petites choses à vous proposer... Des deals... Partants ?

- Toujours, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Helena se rassit après avoir liberé Sirius sous la demande générale. Snape lui tapa dans la main l'air de dire "bien joué". Puis ils reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

Ces deux inconnus étaient très intrigants. Harry se posait des questions sur leurs roles dans l'ordre et leur passé. Plus tard, se disait-il. Pour l'instant, il savourait la compagnie de ses amis.

- Au fait, dit Neville, Luna m'a envoyé une lettre.

- Toi aussi ? sourit Harry. Pour te dire qu'elle venait, c'est ça ?

- Oui... C'est pour le moins... Inattendu... balbutia Neville, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Dis moi vieux, ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ron.

- Oh, un coup de stress... Tu sais, l'ordre, tu-sais-qui, tout ça... Enormement de stress cette année tu sais...

- Ouaip ! C't'année, on risque quand même de passer d'vie à trépas d'un moment à l'autre... Flippant comme pensée ! s'écria soudainement Ron.

- Tu comprends à peine la gravité de ce qui se passe autour de toi ? s'exclama Hermione, comme outrée.

- T'sais Mione, tout ça ça m'passe un peu au d'ssus d'la tête à vrai dire... J'capte pas tout, et sérieux j'préfère pas tout capter...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à attaquer Ron sur son insouciance, quand Harry intervint :

- Hermione, laisse-le. On a que 17 ans après tout, c'est cent fois plus que normal qu'on ne saisisse pas tout ce qu'il se passe ! On ne devrait même pas avoir à le saisir...

Il prit un air sombre et Hermione se tut. Neville lui adressa un sourire aquesciateur. Harry soupira profondemment quand un tintement se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Dumbledore qui tapotait sur son verre avec sa petite cuillere.

- Mes chers amis, écoutez-moi je vous prie. Vous êtes tous au courant de la pluspart des choses qui se passent dans notre monde, mais dans le doute je vais tout de même en faire un rapide résumer. Voldemort - frissonnement général - est de retour, et il a beaucoup gagné en force depuis. Il tire certaines ficelles du ministère grace à ses agents doubles, et controle une bonne partie de la presse, comme la gazette du sorcier. Je suis cependant heureux de vous annoncer que les départements moldus, économiques ainsi qu'internationnaux sont entre de bonnes mains, grace à Mr Weasley ici présent, Mr Gefried et Mr Hyrtan qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu être parmis nous. Avec nos propres agents, nous esperons au moins être au courants des agissements de Voldemort sur le ministère. Je vous annonce maintenant avec regret que nous n'avons pas pu empêcher une loi de passer : une loi qui vise à confisquer et à briser la baguette de tout les nés-moldus.

Une grande clameur s'éleva à ses mots, et Harry remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'Hermione raidissait.

- Oui, nous sommes tous révoltés par ces injustices, dit Dumbledore pour réclamer le silence. Cependant, nous ne laisserons pas faire ça : nos agents vont tenter quelques ruses afin de trafiquer les registres de telle sorte à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus afficher les nés-moldus. Ensuite, autre mauvaise nouvelle, Voldemort recommence à torturer d'anonymes moldus ou des villages. Pré au Lard n'est plus un endroit entièrement sur désormais. Mais notre espion, Severus Snape ici présent, nous préviendra sur les dates pour lesquelles il sera au courant afin que nous défendions au mieux les innocents attaqués.

Harry jeta un regard d'étonnement à Snape. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses fonctions au niveau de l'ordre impliqueraient ce genre de choses. Il fut soudainement prit d'un élan d'admiration pour l'homme qui, quotidiennement, était ce qui faisait pour certaines personnes la différence entre vie et trepas. Dumbledore poursuivit

- Maintenant, parlons des nouvelles personnes integrées à l'ordre. Levez-vous s'il vous plait.

Helena, Romain, Neville et sa grand mère se levèrent.

- Pour que ce soit un peu plus convivial, je vous invite à vous présenter vous-même, dit Dumbledore, souriant.

- Eh bien, fit Helena, prenant la parole spontanément. Je m'appelle Helena Leynaud, enchantée. J'ai 37 ans, j'étais dans la promo de Severus, Romain et Sirius à Serpentard. Je suis là en tant qu'espionne supplémentaire, car lorsque j'ai eu 19 ans, j'ain integré le clan des mangemorts, chose que j'ai vite regretté... Et donc, cette fois, je suis décidée à me mettre de votre côté pour buter cet espèce d'immonde reptile mutant.

L'insulte fit ricaner certains membres, malgré la tension qui s'était créée dans la pièce après l'annonce d'Helena sur son mauvais choix de jeunesse.

- Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujour ! cria Sirius.

- Débile un jour... marmonna Snape assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Sirius allait répliquer mais Helena dit, les dents serrées.

- Ils m'ont fait torturer, ils m'on fait tuer, séquestrer, agresser, voler, assister à des choses auxquelles tu ne pourrait même pas penser, Black. Je n'ai plus de lien avec eux, jamais je n'ai voulu ça. Maintenant, je me repend, donc quand on ne sait pas, mon cher, on FERME SA GUEULE !

Un ange passa. Neville, pour dissiper le malaise, prit la parole :

- Euh... Eh bien, je suis Neville longdubas, Griffondor de septième année... Et je vous rejoins pour me battre à vos côtés. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais c'est la guerre, et un bras de plus est toujours utile. Mes parents étaient de l'ordre, et s'il y a une chose que je souhaite, c'est être à leur hauteur. Je veux leur faire honneur, voila pourquoi je suis ici.

- Moi, c'est Romain Farelles. De la promo d'Helena, Severus et Sirius, j'étais aussi à Serpentard. Si je suis là, c'est que je fais le lien avec des membres de l'ordre en France. Je transmet plusieurs directives, des infos, tout en restant sur le terrain - c'est à dire ici. Je suis aussi chargé d'entrainer les troupes là bas, avec Helena.

- Ah ouai c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, s'excusa Helena.

- Ce n'est pas grave, très chère, dit Dumbledore. Donc il ne reste plus que vous, Mme Longdubas.

- Ce n'est pas dur, je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que mon petit fils. Je veux me battre. Je veux venger mon fils et sa femme. Je veux renverser Voldemort.

- Bien dit ! lança Mme Weasley, avec un sourire en direction de la grand mère de Neville.

- Voici à peu près tout, donc, dit Dumbledore. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dorénavent, ici ne sera plus le seul quartier général. L'ordre s'agrandit au fil du temps, et d'autres camps ouvrent. Prochainement, nous irons en visite dans certains d'entre eux.

Harry, qui avait attentivement écouté, sentait l'excitation le gagner. Enfin de l'action ! Plus les longs mois d'attente qu'il avait subit. Ainsi tout le monde se leva de table. Harry s'avança vers Snape dans l'espoir de le questionner encore une fois sur sa mère.

- Monsieur, excusez-moi...

- Par le temps, Potter...

- Mais...

- Oh Sev, t'peux bien lui accorder deux minutes, dit Helena.

Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier. Helena lui demanda :

- C'est à propos de quoi ?

- A propos de ma... ma mère...

Snape partit. Romain le suivit rapidement, et mit une main sur son épaule. Helena soupira :

- Excuse-le. D'habitude, il est plutôt sympa, mais c'est un sujet un peu sensible.

- Pourtant ça fait 16 ans...

- Oui, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète à vrai dire...

Puis elle partit, laissant Harry qui monta rejoindre ses amis. Ron lui dit :

- Y s'passe quoi ?

- Rien de grave, sauf que j'ai découvert quelque chose... D'un peu surprenant. Il semblerait que Snape ait été le meilleur ami de ma mère lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Helena et Romain la connaissaient aussi visiblement...

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent ses deux amis en coeur. Snape ? Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, ma tante me l'a apprit ce matin...

- Et tu as l'intention de lui demander deux ou trois trucs sur elle, hein ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dit Harry en rougissant. Un peu puéril et pitoyable, non ?

- Mais non ! dit Ron. Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, Snape si. Tout à fait logique que tu lui demande s'tu veux mon avis !

- Oui, mais le professeur Snape ne livrera pas sa vie aussi facilement, répliqua Hermione avec raison.

- Ouai, j'ai plus de chance avec Romain et Helena, eux ils ne voient pas de problème à évoquer leur passé. Par contre, Snape m'a mit un vent, donc il va falloir que je change de tactique... marmonna Harry.

- Le harceler de questions ne sera pas une bonne solution, dit Hermione. Et je doute que tu y arrives par l'affectif...

- Bah, on verra un peu plus tard... J'ai plus envie de parler de ça...

- Te tracasses pas, vieux ! On trouvera un truc, t'inquiète. En attendant, demande à Romain ou Helena... Perso j'irais plus demander à Helena elle a l'air plus cool...

- Ou peut être que c'est une fille plutôt jolie... dit Hermione, exasperée.

- Ouai, y a d'ça aussi...

Ils continuèrent la soirée en parlant banalités. Neville les rejoint un peu plus tard. Vers minuit, ils allaient s'endormir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit timidement.

- Euh... Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

- Luna ! cria Harry en sautant du lit et en courant auprès d'elle.

- Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Quand es-tu arrivée ? Demanda Harry.

- Il y a peu...

- Salut Luna... marmonna Ron du fond de son lit, trop fatigué pour se lever.

- Désolée d'arriver aussi tard, mais Dumbledore et Snape m'ont donné des directives pour ce que je vais devoir faire...

- Snape ? Pourquoi lui ?

Harry interrogea Luna du regard. Cette dernière n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi grave. Elle baissa tristement les yeux, puis tendit son bras gauche.

Harry eut l'impression que son coeur s'effondrait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Voiiila =) Donc déjà nous entrons un peu plus dans le vif du sujet =)

Dans le prochain chapitre, révelation de beaucoup d'autres choses, mais pour ça il faut attendre la semaine prochaine ;)

Sur ce, bonne semaine ! =D


End file.
